


inbetween worlds

by elldrith (merm4idING)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crimson Flower Spoilers, F/F, Fluff, Hubert mentioned a few times, I just want them to be happy, post crimson flower route, soft+domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merm4idING/pseuds/elldrith
Summary: this short time for just us.





	inbetween worlds

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by and dedicated to my lovely girlfriend even tho she knows nothing about fire emblem.  
also i may have subconsciously slipped in some edge of dawn lyrics bc i listened to it whilst writing.

Edelgard had never felt so warm. She remembered that moment when she looked up to see that flash of pale green hair on that fateful day in the monastery, her heart raced much in the same way it did the first time she ever saw that pale green hair, when it had emerged from the darkness. She recalled how her face heated as her teacher (with the same calm, nonchalant expression as ever), jested about how she had slept the past five years she was missing, the five years Edelgard likened herself to a child stumbling through the dark without her light. She remembered the comforting pressure of her very much alive teacher's hands on her back as she whispered “I missed you, my teacher.” 

And she was brought back to the present with those familiar, warm, calloused hands stroking her cheek. “El, is everything okay?”

She languidly opened her eyes. Kneeling on the floor before the Professor, (_her_ professor, her lover), Edelgard could only imagine what the scene would look like to outsiders. And Hubert, poor Hubert would likely go into cardiac arrest at the sight. But it didn't matter. Here there were no commoners, no nobles, no Huberts to voice their opinion on how unbecoming it was for the Emperor to be kneeling before anyone. It didn't matter because Edelgard felt safe, and happy, and relaxed.

She sighed with content. “Everything is perfect, my love.”

Byleth ran her fingers through Edelgard's hair. “We should go to the kitchen. We need to eat breakfast…” 

“No!” Edelgard scooted closer and wrapped her arms around Byleth's stomach. “We haven't had a day off in so long, let's just stay here all day…”

“No, no! Breakfast is important!” Byleth grabbed Edelgard’s hands and stood. “C’mon, up,” she said as she pulled Edelgard to stand with her. 

“Byleth, please,” Edelgard whispered as she stared down at their feet. “I don’t want to see anyone else today, today is _our_ day…”

“Okay, okay…” Byleth wrapped her arms around Edelgard’s shoulders, and pressed her lips to her forehead. “You can wait here, and I will go to the kitchen, get all your favourite sweets, so you can eat as much as you want for the rest of the day. Okay?”

Edelgard took a deep breath in. “Okay. But be extra, extra careful you don’t run into anyone who will take you away, even if it’s only for a minute.” 

“Of course, my Emperor.” She pulled away and led Edelgard back to the bed. After pushing her down to sit, she kissed her briefly, before turning to leave the room. 

Edelgard laid down, and felt acutely aware of the way her body sank into her plush, regal bed. Although comfortable, and extremely well made, without her love it felt so cold and empty. Their room at the palace was much larger than both of their rooms at the monastery combined, but it never felt so big until Edelgard was alone. The two of them preferred a much more simplistic design, sparsely decorated, but decorated nonetheless with meaningful items (Aymr and the Sword of the Creator being of particular note). Whenever the two were together in the room, Edelgard felt as though the room got smaller, as if the walls enclosed the two. She liked how it made her feel. Reminded her of more peaceful days at the academy, of when she longed to reach out her hand out to her professor, with her mud black fate always lingering behind her, always hesitated about asking her professor to walk this path with her because of fear. Fear that she wouldn’t understand, that she’d laugh or sneer at her ideals, her wish to recreate this Goddess stained land.

But the past didn’t matter now. Now that they lived together, side by side, in this perfect world they had created.

The light of the Garland Moon’s sun split in through cracks between the red drapes, heating the room pleasantly. Edelgard closed her eyes and breathed in. Their bedsheets smell faintly of rain and iron, very much ‘Byleth’. Edelgard loved it.

She was brought out of her trance by the door of their bedchambers opening to reveal Byleth with a large tray of pastries and pasties and so many of Edelgard’s favourite food. She sat up in the bed, and folded her legs under herself as Byleth approached. 

“For you, Your Highness,” Byleth said as she placed the tray on the bed and sat across from Edelgard. 

“Oh… It all looks so good, I don’t know where to start!” Edelgard looked upon all the different food laid out in front of her. The vivid colours of all the different fruit, and the sweet scents that verged on sickening made her feel slightly dizzy, but at the same time it was all so appealing. 

“Take your time choosing. We have all day, afterall.”

Edelgard softly chuckled. “You’re right. It’s not often I have the luxury of taking so much time choosing my breakfast.” She picked up one of the fruits. “It saddens me to know it won’t last. I guarantee Hubert will be knocking at the crack of dawn.” She cleared her throat in preparation to do her timeless Hubert impression. “‘Don’t you think that’s enough relaxing, Lady Edelgard. Perhaps we double our efforts today to make up for time lost?’”

Byleth couldn’t hold back her smile. “You imitate him as well as ever.”

“I do, don’t I,” she said as she bit into the fruit. It was tart, and the flavour seemed to explode in her mouth. “Regardless, let us enjoy this time that my lovely right hand has left for us.” She leaned forward, gently cradling Byleth’s cheeks as she drew her into a long kiss. 

Byleth hummed as she pulled away slightly. “You taste delicious.”

“Really?” She pressed her fingers to Byleth’s lips. “Well you, my teacher, taste sweet.” She leaned back. “Almost as if you have been eating something sweet yourself? Have you perhaps eaten one of the pastries meant for your emperor?”

After a moment of silence, Byleth responded, with her ever neutral expression still plastered on her face. “Perhaps I did.”

Edelgard fell back onto the bed as she howled with laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twt, im mainly a mobage account, but i'd really like some edelgard lover mutuals [@_elldrith_](https://twitter.com/_elldrith_)


End file.
